10 Years Later
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: It's 10 years later and Lorelai and Luke are just bringing Rory home from the hospital for the first time since she's been in a coma from her car accident with Jess. Lorelai and Luke have grown closer to Emily and Richard.'Friday Night Lights idea seas1
1. Chapter 1

Time Frame: 10 years after Rory's car accident she is coming home for the first time from waking up from her coma.

Chapter 1

Luke is just pulling the jeep up to the house

''well this is a very nice house.'' Rory says

Lorelai looks back and smiles at her ''yes it is a very nice house hun it's your house too hun.'' Lorelai tells her

''we made some minor adjustments and improments which I've already told you but everything is still basically the same.'' Lorelai tells her

''we ready?'' Luke asks them

''you ready to go in and see the inside of the house hun?'' Lorelai asks Rory

''yea.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and smiles

'okay let me grab her wheelchair out of the back.'' Luke tells her and gets out and goes around to the trunk and opens it

''okay.'' Lorelai says and gets out and puts her seat down to that Luke can reach in the back and grab Rory and put her in the wheelchair and wheel her up to the house using the ramp that Luke and Richard installed together

''okay we ready?'' Lorelai asks them

''yea.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and opens the door

''Welcome home hun!'' Lorelai says excitedly

''thanks!'' Rory says and looks around and Paul Anka comes over

''hey buddy!'' Lorelai says and pats his head

''oh whose that?'' Rory questions her

''this is Paula Anka hunnie remmeber I showed you pictures of him in the hospital?'' Lorelai questions her

Rory just thinks ''oh right yea.'' she says and pretends she remembers

Paula Anka goes over to Rory wagging his tail and barks happily.

Rory just smiles at him.

''you want to pat him hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''o...k.'' Rory says unsure

Lorelai picks him up so Rory can pat him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so are you hungry or thirsty hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her putting Paul Anka down on the floor

''can I get you something/anything?'' Lorelai asks her

''a little bit but I can get it.'' Rory says and wheels herself into the kitchen

''your making good progress with getting the hang of using that thing huh hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea I guess.'' Rory says and gets a pop tart out of the pantry thing and tries to open it the best she can and gets frustrated

Lorelai turns around ''oh hunnie here let me get that.'' Lorelai tells her

''I got it I can open it mom.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai does it for her.

Rory just sulks and feels helpless.

''don't give up hunnie you're getting stronger would you like this warmed in the toaster?'' Lorelai tells and asks her

''I can't reach it.'' Rory tells her

''that's okay I can do it.'' Lorelai tells her and pops it in the toaster

Rory turns her wheelchair around and stares at her room from her open door from her chair.

''you okay hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her wiping her wet hands from doing the dishes on a dish cloth

''ye..a.'' Rory says and rolls herself in her room and reaches over to pick up a stuffed animal off her bed

''yesss.'' Rory says

Lorelai hears this and comes in ''what sweetie?'' Lorelai questions her

Rory shows her she actucally picked something up on her own.

''aww great job sweetie see I told you that you could do it.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just smiles ''new book shelv

''yea Luke bulit that for you so it's easier for you to reach all your books at your level and we put other dresser with all your drawers where you kept all ur books out in the garage so you would have more room in here to move around.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay thanks.'' Rory says putting a cd in her cd player and presses play and sits back in her chair

''here.'' Lorelai says and puts a pillow behind her head

''better?'' Lorelai asks her

''thanks.'' Rory says

''you're welcome sweetie.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''I love you hun.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her head

''love you too.'' Rory tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few minutes later Lorelai brings Rory her pop-tart.

''here hun.'' Lorelai says and puts it on her lap on a paper towel

''careful hun it's hot.'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks.'' Rory says and watches her turn to walk away

''mom?'' Rory questions her

Lorelai turns around ''yea?'' Lorelai questions her

''could you get me a glass of milk please?'' Rory asks her

''sure hunnie.'' Lorelai says and goes out into the kitchen to get and pour her some and goes back into her room and puts it on her night stand for her and leaves her room again and goes out into the kitchen

Luke comes in and runs his hand down her back ''hey you okay

Lorelai nods ''yea.'' she tells him

''okay do you want/need me to do anything?'' he asks her

''oh no hun I got everything under control for now.'' she tells him

''okay I gotta get back to work I'll see you later.'' he tells her and kisses her

''yea.'' she says

Luke leaves and Lorelai watches him and smiles.

A little while later there's a knock on the door and Lorelai leaves the kitchen and goes over to the door to answer it and opens the door.

''Sookie!'' Lorelai hugs her tightly

''Hi Sweetie!'' Sookie hugs her and kisses her cheek

''how are you?'' Loeelai asks her excitedly

''come on in!'' Lorelai tells her and lets her in and shuts the door behind her

Rory comes rolling in.

''Hey sweetie!'' Sookie says excitedly and kisses Rory's head

Rory looks at her oddly.

''it's Sookie hunnie do you remember Sookie?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just nods and smiles ''yea Hi.'' Rory pretends

''how are you hun?'' Sookie asks her

''fine I guess.'' Rory tells her

''awe good.'' Sookie says and smiles

''so when did you guys get home?'' Sookie asks Lorelai

''oh um actucally not too long ago maybe like 15 minutes ago.'' Lorelai tells her

''are you glad to be home?'' Sookie asks her

''yea we are.'' Lorelai tells her

''awe that's great.'' Sookie says

''yea.'' Lorelai says and smiles 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so come on in and take a seat.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Sookie says and goes to sit down on the couch with Lorelai and Rory wheels herself over

''so how ya feeling sweetie?'' Sookie asks Rory

''fine.'' Rory tells her

They all stay quite for a minute.

''Mom where's Jess?'' Rory asks her

''oh sweetie.'' Lorelai says and just looks at her then at Sookie then back to Rory

''I mean it where is he mom?'' Rory asks her again

''come on sweetie we've talked about where he is.'' Lorelai tells her

''Mom!'' Rory gets frustrated

''well he's...he's in California with his dad baby.'' Lorelai tells her

''why what is he doing there?'' Rory asks her

''did he go back because he didn't know I would wake up?'' Rory asks her

''oh hunnie that is a lot of questions for right now we'll talk later okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''lets just enjoy that Sookie is here right now.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

''so how is everything and everyone over at the Inn?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine we've done a ton of business since you've been gone.'' Sookie tells her

''oh good so we arn't going broke and are going to have to shut down?'' Lorelai asks her

''no not at all.'' Sookie tells her

''people have voted our Inn at one of the top 10 inn's of Connecticut again!'' Sookie tells her excitedly

''you guy's opened your own Inn?'' Rory asks them

''um.'' Lorelai looks at Sookie then back at Rory

''yea we did sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her rubbing Rory's knee comfortingly

''oh wow.'' Rory says

''so when do you think you will be coming back to work?'' Sookie asks her

''oh well uh...'' Lorelai says and tries to avoid the question 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''well I just..I don't know right now Sook.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Sookie says

''Mom you're not going back to work just because of me?'' Rory questions her

''oh sweetie you mean more to me than anything of course you come first and I want to be home to take care of you.'' Lorelai tells her

''Mom you have to go back to work you love your job!'' Rory tells her

''don't.'' Lorelai tells her patting her knee telling not to go there with her right now

''don't worry about me sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''fine.'' Rory rolls herself away upset and goes to her room and closes the door

back out in the livingroom.

''she okay sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

''yea I think she will be. I still think that she's getting used to things being different around here now.'' Lorelai tells her

''she's so worried about me when I should be more worried about her because she still can't process and remember a lot and it's breaking my heart!'' Lorelai tells her all upset

''don't worry she will start remembering soon remmeber what the doctor said it's going to take time.'' Sookie tells her

''yea I guess. I just want my daughter back! I feel like I don't even know her anymore!'' Lorelai says madly

''shh not so loud.'' Sookie tells her

Lorelai breaks down and cries into her hands.

''shh.'' Sookie comforts and soothes her and rubs her back softly

in Rory's room she tries her best to get out of her wheelchair by herself to get up on her bed but gets frustrated because she's already mad and upset but does it successfully and pulls the covers over herself and lays down and cries herself to sleep.

Sookie lets Lorelai cry for a little while longer.

''oaky go check on her.'' Sookie tells her

Lorelai just nods and gets up and goes over to Rory's door and opens it quitely and sees Rory in a dead asleep and closes her door softly and goes back over to the livingroom.

''what sweetie?'' Sookie questions her

''she's asleep.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay then I should probably go.'' Sookie tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''okay so I'll see you later and please call me if you need anything.'' Sookie tells her

Lorelai nods ''yea I will.'' Lorelai tells her and lets her out and sees Emily and Richard's Jag pull up in the driveway ''ugh.'' Lorelai groans at the moment 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emily and Richard start getting some groceries out of the trunk and backseat and go up the walk way up to the door where Lorelai is standing with the door open.

''hello Lorelai.'' Emily says

''hello Lorelai.'' Richard says

''hi Mom,Dad.'' Lorelai says

''how is she?'' Emily asks her

''she's asleep finally.'' Lorelai tells them and lets them into the kitchen so they can drop off the groceries

''and how are you?'' Emily asks her

''fine.'' Lorelai tells Emily

''you look like you havenlt slept how long has it been since you last slept a good 8-10 hour sleep?'' Emily asks her

''10 years.'' Lorelai tells her

Emily looks around and notices someone missing ''Lorelai where's Luke?'' Emily asks her

''Luke had to get back to work Ceasar can't handle Luke being gone for too long even when Lane is there.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh why don't you go upstairs and sleep we can handle everything down and get dinner started here right Richard?'' Emily asks him

''yes Emily.'' Richard says

''really?'' Lorelai questions her

''yea go.'' Emily tells her

''okay thanks Mom and Dad.'' Lorelai says and goes upstairs and lays down on the bed and falls asleep hard.

Later that night Lorelai wakes up and comes downstairs into the kitchen.

''hello Lorelai.'' Emily says

''hey.'' Lorelai says

''how'd ya sleep Lorelai?'' Richard asks her

''good dad I just need to check on Rory I'll be right back.'' Lorelai says and opens Rory's door and goes in and sits next to her on her bed and gently strokes Rory;s head and hair and Rory slowly wakes up and rubs her eyes

''hey sweetie how ya feeling?'' Lorelai asks her

''tired.'' Rory tells her

''are ya hungry?'' Lorelai asks her

''I think your Grandfather and Grandmother are almost done making dinner.'' Lorelai tells her

''what?'' Rory questions her

''yea your grandmother and grandfather are here.'' Lorelai tells her

''What? Why?'' Rory questions her kind of nervously 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''because they have been helping Luke and I out a lot around here since you were in the accident and in acoma sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh.'' Rory just buries her head and cries softly

''shh awe sweetie I'm so sorry shh you're alright.'' Lorelai rubs her back softly and soothes her and lets her cry it off and out

''can I...'' Rory starts to say and sniffles

''what sweetie go a head can you what?'' Lorelai questions her

''can I still have chicken noodle soup with stars?'' Rory asks her

''yea sweetie you may have whatever you like.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay good.'' Rory says

''yea come on would you like me to help you get back up in your wheelchair sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes please.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''can you grab my ipod and plug it into my ipod speakers in my chair?'' Rory asks her

''yea sure sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her and does it and turns it on Rory's favorite song she used to listen to in the hospital that would make her feel better and puts the volume on low so Rory can hear it and helps her back up in her chair slowly taking as much time as Rory needs and puts her adjuster pillow behind her neck and wheels her out to the kitchen table.

''well look whose awake hello dear.'' Emily says

''well Hello Rory!'' Richard says in a chipper tone

Lorelai goes into the pantry and grabs a can of chicken noodle soup with stars and pops the can open and puts it in a bowl and throws it in the microwave for Rory.

''um Lorelai what are you doing dinner is almost ready.'' Emily tells her

''I know Mom but Rory wants chicken noodle soup with Stars.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just looks at them and Emily sees it in Rory's eyes.

''okay well then.'' she says and drops the conversation and goes back to working on dinner with Richard and takes some cresent rolls out of the oven

''mmm those smell good.'' Rory says

''would you like one?'' Emily asks her

''yes please.'' Roryt ells her

''okay let them cool down for a few minutes then you can have one okay?'' Emily tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

Lorelai takes Rory's soup out when it's done and unwraps the pastic wrap on top of it and blows on it before giving it to Rory.

''careful hot.'' Lorelai tells her

''I know.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and smiles and twirls Rory's hair softly on her finger 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few minutes later they all sit down to dinner together.

''Rory would you like a cresent roll down?'' Emily asks her

''yes please.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Emily says and hands her one

''thank you.'' Rory says

Lorelai just smiles at her ''looks and sounds like you're feeling better baby?'' Lorelai asks her

a little just tired.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai cuts and takes a bite of her chicken picatta.

''mmm sweetie here teaste this I think you will like it.'' Lorelai tells her and gives her a little piece on her fork

Rory takes it and puts it in her mouth an chews it handing Lorelai her fork back.

''Lorelai watches her chew it ''you like it sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmm yea it's okay.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai smiles ''good.'' Lorelai says

Rory takes another bite of soup from her spoon and washes the chicken picatta down with her soup.

Lorelai eats quitely not saying anything and keeps looking up at Rory watching her eat.

Rory is dunking her cresent roll in her soup when she looses her roll in her soup.

''oh shoot.'' Rory says

Lorelai looks up.

''what sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing just dropped my roll in my soup.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay.'' Lorelai sys

Luke comes home ''Hello?'' he calls

''kitchen!'' Lorelai calls out to him

Luke walks into the kitchen.

''hey hunnie.'' Lorelai says and looks up at him

''hey.'' he says with his hands on Lorelai's shoulders and kisses her

''well hello Luke.'' Emily says

''son.'' Richard says

''hey Emily,Richard.'' Luke says

''you hungry hun there's some chicken picatta over there get some then come sit.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' Luke says and gets some and goes over to Rory and puts his hand on her shoulder ''hey kido how ya feeling?'' Luke asks her

''fine.'' Rory tells him

Luke sits down next to Lorelai. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After dinner Emily gets up

''well Richard we should help them clean up then we can go.'' Emily tells him starting to clear the plates from the table

Lorelai looks at Rory who is yawning.

''I'm so tired.'' Rory says

''you are?'' Lorelai questions her

''alright well come on sweetie lets go get you changed and into bed..'' Lorelai tells her and moves Rory's electric wheelchair with the driver in front of it and takes Rory into her room shutting the door so she can help Rory change into her pajamas and get into hed

Lorelai helps Rory out of her wheelchair into the bed.

Rory just lays flat on the bed.

''ugh I can't feel anything.'' Rory says out of the blue

''what?'' Loreai questions her with worry

''what do you mean you can't feel anything sweetie?'' Lorelai questions her and picks up her hand and pinches it gently ''can you feel that?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shakes her head ''nu uh.'' Rory tells her with her eyes closed

''sweetie, sweetie you okay?'' Lorelai asks her concered trying to change Rory into her pajama pants

''Rory?'' Lorelai questions and shakes her

''hey Rory!'' Lorelai says loudly concerned and shakes her

''what?'' Rory answers in a tired whiny annoyed tone

''oh thank god you scared me there for a minute sweetie.'' Lorelai says with her hand over her heart

''here will you help me lift ur butt.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory does.

Lorelai slides her pants on her and gets her under the covers and kisses her head ''sleep well sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her and walks out of her room closing the door softly

''hey she okay?'' Luke asks Lorelai

''yea I think all her muscles are just tired from everything and she can't feel anything right now and she gave me a scare for a minute when she wasn't answering me.'' Lorelai tells him

''What?'' Luke asks concerned

''relax she's fine and asleep.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay good.'' Luke says hugging her

Lorelai sits down and puts her head in her hands and sighs loudly ''oh man what a day.'' Lorelai says

''shh relax.'' Luke tells her rubbing her shoulders softly 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Emily and Richard finish cleaning up the kitchen.

''alright Lorelai I think we're going to go now.'' Emily tells her

''okay well thanks for cleaning up mom and dad.'' Lorelai thanks them

''you're welcome g-night Lorelai.'' Emily says

''night Lorelai,Son.'' Richard says

''g-night Emily,Richard.'' Luke says

Emily and Richard let themselves out.

Lorelai cries at the kitchen table with Luke standing behind her rubbing her shoulders.

''hey shhhh.'' he soothes and tries to comfort her

''I love you.'' Luke tells her

''I know I love you too.'' Lorelai tells him

''everything;s going to be okay.'' he tells her to try and comfort her

Lorelai just nods ''I think I'm just going to sleep down here tonight either on the chair in Rory's room to hear her closer to make sure she is still breathing through the night or on the bed down here in the livingroom to check onher throughout the night to make sure that she's still breathing.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay that's good.'' Luke tells her

''you're still scared even though she's off all the tubes?'' Luke asks her

Lorelai just nods ''yea I am.'' Lorelai tells him and gets up after a few minutes and walks over to the bed in the livingroom and lays down for a few minutes and rests her eyes

Luke gets up behind her with the front of his body to her back and wraps his arm adound her while he uses the other to stroke her head and hair softly.

''mmm that feels nice.'' Lorelai tells him

''shh relax.'' Luke tells her softly

''mmm kay.'' Lorelai says and with her eyes closed and finally falls asleep for a while

Luke just lays with her rubbing her back listening to her breathing softly.

Luke starts to fall asleep with her for a while until he hears Rory start to cough so he quickly jumps up and goes into her room.

''Rory?'' Luke says and shakes her awake her up and adjust her pillows so she can breath

Rory opns her eyes ''Lu..ke?'' Rory says softly

''hey are you okay kido? You were coughing.'' Luke asks and tells her

''just couldn't...breathe.'' Rory tells him

''okay well I fixed your pillows it should help you breathe better.'' Luke tells her

''oook thanks Lu..ke.'' Rory says and relaxes

''shh go back to sleep kido I love you kido.'' Luke tells her and kisses her head and fixes her blankets for her 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lorelai starts to wake up and feels around '' Luke?'' she questions and opens her eyes ''Luke?'' she questions again sitting up and sees that he's gone so she jumps up and walks over to Rory's room.

''Hey oh my god is everything okay?'' Lorelai asks all panicky

''yea calm down she just couldn't breath so I adjusted her pillows she's okay now.'' Luke tells her

''okay good.'' Lorelai says

''thank you.'' Lorelai says hugging him

''come here shh.'' Luke holds her rubbing her back

''you're a great dad.'' Lorelai tells him

''you're a great mom.'' Luke tells her

''lets get you back to bed?'' Luke questions her

Lorelai shakes her head ''no I just think that I'm ggoing to spend the rest of the night in here with her.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' Luke says and goes to get ber blanket and pillow

''thanks.'' Lorelai says throwing them on the chair and goes to kiss Rory's head

''g-night babe.'' Luke says

''nite hun.'' Lorelai says and watches Rory for a few minutes before going over to the chair and moving the blanket and sitting down with her feet up and puts the blanket over herself and watches Rory sleep and is having a hard time going back to sleep.

just as Lorelai is falling asleep Rory starts to have trouboe breathing again so Loreli gets up and goes over to her again.

''oh hunnie shh you're alright.'' Lorelai soothes her adjusting her neck and pillow again

Rory goes back to sleep.

Lorelai goes back over to her chair and lays down again and gets up several more times throughout the night to adjust Rory's neck on her pillow.

In the morning Lorelai wakes up to the smell of coffee being made and makes her way out of Rory's room and sees Luke in the kitchen.

''Morning.'' Lorelai says and kisses him

''Morning how'd ya sleep?'' Luke asks her

Lorelai shrugs ''okay.'' Lorelai tells him

''yea how many times did you get up?'' Luke asks her

''a few.'' Lorelai tells him

''coffee?'' Luke asks her handing her a cup

Lorelai takes it and takes a sip ''mm thank you.'' Lorelai says

''you're welcome.' Luke says 


End file.
